Ich liebe dich
by FrauleinMathilde
Summary: On a creusé une tranchée dans la bouse glacée avec une pelle, on a foutu nos ongles en l'air. La guerre c'est tellement moche que même sa laideur se calque sur notre propre corps. Les paysages brûlent, alors nous aussi. Les plantes gèlent, alors nous aussi. La terre est éventrée par les obus, alors nous aussi. [GerFra]


Je n'étais pas chez moi, ici. Je me sentais comme étouffant dans un scaphandre ou une armure dans cet uniforme trop lourd à porter. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place. La guerre, je n'étais pas fait pour ça. Toi tu plongeais dans la défaite et tu t'en fichais. Tu étais le plus agaçant des pseudo-résistants parmi tous les crasseux de ton patelin, tu étais victorieux et fier malgré les aigles aux allures prussiennes qui piétinaient la bannière du pays des droits de l'homme.

Je n'avais rien à faire entre ces quatre murs de pierre lourde. J'étais l'inconnu, le cinquième as du paquet de cartes, l'assiette en trop sur la table quand on mangeait le soir. Toi tu connaissais le terrain, tu étais le roi du domaine, de toutes les pièces sombres et secrètes du trop grand château de la Haye.

Je suis rentré un beau matin dans l'une de ces grandes pièces sombres qui me semblaient sans vie. J'ai voulu parler comme les généraux, de cette voix stricte et froide qui ne laisse point place au choix. J'ai dit :

 **« Je dormirais ici. »**

En allemand ou en français ? Je ne sais plus. Sûrement en français parce que la phrase résonnait dans ma tête, les mots s'y entrechoquaient dans le désordre. Ta langue a toujours été si simple et si compliquée en même temps.

Et c'est là que j'ai entendu une première résistance détonner dans le couloir juste derrière moi.

Non.

Tout simplement. Non, c'était ta chambre à toi, et tu n'allais certainement pas la céder à un schleu qui se croyait tout permis.

J'ai tourné la tête et croisé ton regard bleu comme le lac d'en face, un peu sévère, peut être un tantinet effrayé mais surtout déterminé. En fait, tellement de sentiments différents y sont passés que même moi j'ai été affolé. C'est là que j'ai su que mon coeur serait piégé dans ce château à tout jamais. Que n'importe quand, peu importe où j'irais, il y aura désormais toujours une personne vers qui je serais attiré comme un aimant et mes jambes marcheront sans que je m'en rende compte jusqu'en France. Un homme.

* * *

Je te considérais comme un Éden perdu et convoité. Mais un bijou sur l'un de tes doigts me rappelait constamment que tu ne m'appartiendrais jamais complètement parce que tu étais enchaîné à une femme que tu n'aimais pas. Mais tu te jetais à mon cou à corps perdu comme si tu t'accrochais pour éviter de tomber dans un gouffre en dessous de tes pieds. Elle, elle avait l'air de s'en foutre, elle était imbécile et heureuse avec ses divers amants, c'était sûrement une fille bien mais elle ne se rendait pas compte.

Des confidences se sont faites sur l'oreiller, sur les draps blancs froissés. Des promesses impossibles, des rêves brisés, des envies censurées. Une histoire de partir vivre en Allemagne et de t'apprendre ma langue de barbare. Des histoires oubliées, des pages déchirées et brûlées dans l'autodafé de la fin de la guerre.

Hors de la Kommandantur, je ne me sentais pas concernés par les chars et la guerre parce qu'on était bien partis pour la gagner. Tu étais devenu une raison valable de revenir, de pas mourir si ça se passait mal ou si je partais. Mais j'y croyais pas. Et j'aurais dû. Car un jour, je suis parti.

* * *

C'est moche la Russie Soviétique. Les types font peur, ils boivent pour se réchauffer et foncent sur nous comme des béliers. Au moins, c'est honnête la Russie Soviétique. Ils ne s'embêtent pas à poser des artifices pour faire croire que tout va bien. Là où on était, il y avait un lac, une plage avec de la glace en guise de sable et une jolie forêt mais on était clairement pas en vacances, même si ça en avait l'air.

On a creusé une tranchée dans la bouse glacée avec une pelle, on a foutu nos ongles en l'air. La guerre c'est tellement moche que même sa laideur se calque sur notre propre corps. Les paysages brûlent, alors nous aussi. Les plantes gèlent, alors nous aussi. La terre est éventrée par les obus, alors nous aussi.

Un jour, on est partis en mission suicide. Je savais que je reviendrais pas, je savais que l'Allemagne perdrait au moins un de ses soldats. Toi tu n'en savais rien, c'était pas de ta faute. Ou peut être que je m'en sortirais je n'en savais rien, j'étais un bon soldat mais parfois, le talent ça ne suffit pas, il faut une bonne étoile.

On est sortis de notre tranchée et on a foncé dans celle d'en face. On a tiré, les camarades tombaient, je traçais sans m'arrêter. Y avait des mines tout le long du chemin mais elles se taisaient sur mon passage. Le but était de parvenir à la tranchée bolcheviks, massacrer un maximum de soviets et revenir si c'était possible.

Si on ne crevait pas avant nous-mêmes.

J'ai senti des balles me transpercer, des trucs éclater et me traverser mais je ne me suis pas arrêté. Comme tous les autres, j'ai pris des substances pour tenir le coup. Je me sentais surpuissant, j'ai tiré, j'ai couru, j'ai frappé, je suis arrivé jusque chez les rouges qui se confondaient dans la neige de la même couleur. Ils aboyaient, ils criaient en russe, je ne comprenais rien. Puis une substance chaude et piquante m'a giclé dans les yeux.

Le sang m'a brûlé le ventre et les paupières, j'ai pris conscience que j'avais mal et que je tenais même plus sur mes pieds, j'ai pris conscience tout court, je me suis écroulé sur le sol.

En face, il y avait un lac. Il était bleu et beau. J'ai fait semblant d'être mort, j'ai arrêté de respirer, j'ai laissé mon regard fixé sur lui. Il scintillait et la glace qui le recouvrait était pure. Pas une seule fissure ne venait le troubler.

J'ai fait semblant d'être mort jusqu'à ce que ces fantômes de rouge et de vert-de-gris vêtus disparaissent. Je n'étais pas mort. Peut être que j'avais vraiment une bonne étoile, finalement.

Je me suis décollé de la couche de sang gelée que j'avais formée sur le sol, j'ai dégagé le cadavre ami au-dessus de moi, je me suis remis debout, c'était un miracle que j'y arrive. J'ai même pu marcher, en me tenant le ventre qui me tiraillait horriblement. Mon corps agissait sans que je m'en rende compte, j'ai posé un pied sur la glace, un autre, j'ai marché sur ce sol glissant qui craquait sous mes pieds.

Une fissure. Une deuxième. De toute façon j'étais déjà en train de mourir. La glace s'est effondrée sous le poids de mes remords. C'est froid, ce n'est pas agréable. Mais c'est également doux. C'est la mort la moins pire que je pourrais espérer, piégé dans des vagues bleues sauvages et indomptables.

Et je me suis noyé dans tes yeux pour la seconde fois de ma vie.


End file.
